A Horseman in Stargate Command
by RiJoK
Summary: Daniel gets injured during a away mission yet again, and has to come up with a list of replacements, guess who makes the short list.
1. Chapter 1

A Horseman in Stargate Command by RiJoK  
Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archieolgist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

Chapter 1. Oops I did it again (Dr. Jackson experiences a close call)

It was a bright sunny world just perfect for a long walk, as Colonel O'Neil walked along the path wondering if there was any good fishing here. The world was a newly discovered world, a new set of symbols on the last planet that SG-1 visited that didn't exist on or in any other database, or list of gate addresses. O'neil was feeling content, when 'Ohhhhhhhh Shiiiiittttt!' set him running toward where Danny, and Sam where left. Teal'c and the Colonel got to the clearing only to find Sam, wrapping Daniel Jackson's leg, a concerned look on her face as she saw O'Neil enter the clearing.  
"We need to get him back, I think its broken and he fell on his Miniscus"

Teal'c looked saddened having seen this type of injury before, and knowing that the good doctor would be out of commission for at least 6 months, and in a great deal of pain. Dr. Daniel Jackson was cursing in ancient egyption as pain was shooting up his leg. He couldn't believe it; every world, in the Galaxy had it out for him, especially this one! He was just minding his own business when he twisted his ankle and fell, only to land right on that damned rock!

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Teal'c, would you be so kind as to kill that rock over there! Please"

"Indeed Dr. Jackon" as he aimed his staff weapon and blasted the offending rock to about a bazillion pieces, making Daniel feel a bit better. Teal'c then picked up Dr. Jackson and began to carry him back to the gate and back to Dr. Frazier, who was going to blast Dr. Jackson like Teal'c blasted that rock.

Jack, sat back trying his best not to laugh as the doc, gave Daniel his just due for not watching where he was walking, he was also waiting his turn for a royal ass chewing from the general, for not being more careful with his team. It was about a hour later as Jack sat in the chair in front of the General's desk, looking up at the disappointment in the general's face but knowing it wasn't really directed at him, made Jack feel a bit better, but the General started on a topic that he just didn't want to discuss; a what if situation that the general brought up everytime a member of his team (mostly Daniel) got injured. The general only wasn't going to take no for a answer this time, and Jack knew it. The argument that the members of his team where irreplaceable just wasn't going to cut it this time; but that didn't mean that he had to do the dirty deed himself. Jack got a gleam in his eye why not kill two birds with one stone? Danny was going to have to put a list together of people that he knew that could cover for him in the advent of his demise, or injury; a fitting punishment and maybe a way to get Danny to actually pay attention on these missions.

Chapter 2. Recuperation is not fun!

Daniel was in a foul mood; not only was he house ridden, for the next six months, but Jack had saddled him with coming up with a list of possible replacements for him; the only problem was he had only been able to come up with two names for his list; Adam Pierson a linguistics expert with so many doctrates behind his name that any letterhead with his name would have to have the first page of the letterhead as his title, and a Wesley Windham Pryce the third who was in LA working for a dective agency of all things. Both of these men where known to Daniel Jackson as being brilliant linguists and had the ability of being better than average archieologists. Both men where better than average physically at least they where the last time that he met them. He was in a particularly foul mood as Sam and Teal'c walked in his door, followed buy Jack carrying his groceries. Daniel, handed Jack the list, along with what he knew about the two men on the list. Jack looked at the list, the detective was out as he wasn't a American citizen, that left only this "Adam Pierson"; guy. Jack looked at Daniel disappointment evident on his face, along with the look this is it? You had two weeks, and came up with only two names! Daniel popped a Vicodyne pill, and grinned as the meds hit his system putting him in a happy place. Sam, Teal'c, and Jack where on the first plane out of Colorado to Seattle.  
The trip to Seattle, was uneventful, with the exception of Teal'c setting off the metal detector at the airport, his forehead emblem was a metal, gold, but still metal. The airport in Seattle was busy and it took awhile to get their rental, but they where on to the last reported location of a Adam Pierson, Joe's Blue's bar! Jack was praying silently that this man wasn't a alcholic, and would work out; there-by getting him off the hook with the General. Sam was giving them both a overview of the man they where coming to see; he was a colorful character in the way that he was absolutely uncolorful in any way. Adam Pierson, was a graduate student and sometime professor working as a translator of ancient texts in the Seattle Library. He was fairly well traveled, yet lived a fairly spartan life the Blue's Bar being his only consistent hang out. Jack was already painting a picture of the man as being a pastey faced version of Daniel, probably someone who never removed their face from a book, with huge coke bottle glasses. "Just great, just great". They came to Joe's bar and headed in to see a man with one leg, playing a electric guitar as only a true artist could. A red headed kid was tending the bar, when another man came from the back carrying a mug of beer "Toth" was the name that came to all of SG-1 when they saw him, as he was a dead ringer for the now dead Go'uld. Jack and Sam put restraining hands on Teal'c hoping to avoid a incident, after all the Go'uld known as Toth was now long dead, at the hands of their friend Teal'c as per his word. Teal'c had hit Jaffa high alert when he saw him, and was about to jump and kill the man again, when he felt the hands of his partners restraining him, from doing just that. That was when the man with the beer, told the guitarist just put it on my tab Joe. The guitarist just grunted while playing and shouted to the kid, "add another one to Adam's tab". This man was the man they had come to see; SG-1 sat back and watched him, waiting for the best time to introduce themselves.

Adam sat at a booth near the back of the stage, where Joe was playing looking at Joe, while scoping out the new comers. He didn't get to be over 5,000 years old by not being observant and aware of his surroundings. None of them carried a quickening but they set the hairs on the back of his neck tingling as he drank his beer. The big guy, was perhaps the biggest threat, as he almost jumped from his seat at his first sight of him, and the other two also thought he looked familiar as they made a attempt to stop the man from getting up without being to obvious. Military, probably not watchers or merc's the feeling was wrong in the way that they carried themselves. Adam extended his observations to the blonde woman in the group, a subordinate to the older man, but definitely different than the men both of which carried the air of veterans. He almost lost his train of thought when the older man appeared at his table a smile on his face, which was quickly matched by the blondes arrival. The big guy stayed behind at their table almost as if he was blocking the door to the bar from his egress. Adam knew that as long as he stayed in the bar it would be highly unlikely that anyone would try anything at least not without Richie behind the bar, and Joe as witnesses. That's when the man introduced himself. "Hi, Dr. Pierson; my names Jack O'Neil and I came here to meet you, we have a mutual aquintance a Dr. Daniel Jackson and I was wondering if you had a minute to spare?" The name of Daniel Jackson sparked a few memories of his time in acadameia. Daniel was a friend and Adam had decided to at least listen to them to find out the situation, before acting. "Go ahead, General I'm listening" Whoooa, what makes you think I'm a General, Mr. Pierson?" Adam just smiled, "Last I heard Daniel had taken up working for the US military, or something like that and from the way you carry yourself and the Airforce patch on your sleave, well I just put two and two together, so whats up and how is Daniel doing these days."  
"Well, Mr. Pierson I hate to inform you but its only Colonel not General, and this fine lady next to you is Major Samantha Carter; we work with Danny in Colordo Springs, and came to see if we might be able to intrest you in a position, as Daniel recommended you as someone who we might want to contact in the advent that he became unavailable. This put Adam, at unrest that something could have happend to Daniel. "So what happened to Daniel?" "He's fine with the exception of his leg (slight choked back smirk from Carter at the understatment), he broke his leg and will be out of commission for about the next six months, and we need someone who can cover for him, while he recupperates."

Chapter 3. Making the really short list

Adam, sat in his apartment thinking about the opportunity that just landed in his lap. This was his chance to get out of dodge so to speak, as more and more immortals where showing up to cause the boyscout trouble and frankly he didn't feel like losing his head for the Highlander. He could "sign up" for the next six months to a year, then quitely vanish for a century or two. It would be a great new start, and he could see Daniel Jackson again. The boy had promise, though he did have a vivid imagination, aliens for the love of the Gods build the great pyramids and posed as the Gods of ancient myth. He had not spent any real time in ancient egypt back then, as he was raising hell with his brothers, but still... Adam, pulled the non-disclosure agreements out and went through them, other than being threatened with twenty years in levenworth for blabbing, and not being able to publish anything they where pretty standard. The only question Adam had was it time? "Oh Screw it! He was due for a little vacation and colorado had some great ski spots along with some wonderful ski bunnies, perhaps that Major Carter. He signed it, and put it back in the envelope, while dropping another pack of letters on top, which he would drop off at the bar. The one concession he had was that the Air Force had to pay his tab at the bar, which the Colonel agreed to and almost had a heart attack when he saw the sheer size of it; he just missed breaking his record at a meer $9,967.85 it was just shy of the $10K mark. Oh well Colorado had bars this time he just might break the record. He grabbed his laptop, and bag, made a call to a moving company that would come and pack his belongings and ship them to his second concession a furnished apartment in Colorado Springs, aka courtesy of the USAF, and headed out the door to the address that the Colonel gave him. The flight to Colorado was boorring as Methos tried to find ways to occupy his mind, and just tune out the idiot sitting next to him; in fact he made a mental note that the next time he negotiated a package deal he would insist on 1st class accomadations, but perhaps that was just pushing it just a bit; after all he wanted to lay low for the next six months then quitely vanish and start up, with a new identity away from everything and everyone; as things have just been a bit to exciting for the last few years of hanging around with that infernal boyscout. Methos however was amazed at how easy it was to bring aboard his swords, a Ivanhoe, and a Italian Broadsword both with secondary daggars; just bring them in a fine case, that is locked and open them at the security checkpoint, which got the attention of Colonel O'Neil until he explained that he was heavily into fencing for fitness (as well as keeping his head on his shoulders). The steward took the case and locked it in the closet in the front of the plane, and would return it to him when he disembarked.

Chapter 4. Welcome to Colorado Springs, Adam

As they left the airport in Colorado Springs, they saw Daniel Jackson waiting for them, in a wheel chair his leg elevated in front of him, a drug induced silly look on his face as he waved them over.

"Dr. Jackson I presume?"

"Dr. Pierson I presume!" at which both Adam and Daniel grabbed the others arm in the current wave of handshakes.

"So Dr. Jackson",

"Daniel, please just call me Daniel",

"As you insist, just call me Adam; I was surprised to hear from you it's been what ten years since our last meeting?"

"Well yeah, but as you can see..",

"Still as accident ridden as ever; I finally got to finish your book, you have some rather intresting theories on the pyramids in gaza; aliens really Daniel, the next thing you are going to tell me is that aliens are real and you discovered a way to travel to strange and exotic distant worlds that bear a striking resemblance to good old Mother Earth, and we are under threat from the evil what is it System Lords of the Galaxy".

Colonel O'Neil came up short listening to the exchange as Teal'c raised his eyebrow, and Major Carter almost spit out her water through her nose.

"Oh come on don't tell me none of you have ever heard of Wormhole Extreme! I love that show its just so corney as to be funny."

Daniel turned, "don't be ridiculous! thats just a TV show! the General gave us a car to haul Adam to the base"...

Adam, came up short at the word base. "

Daniel I thought that I would just be a resident here for the next six months, having a small office somewhere in town ..."

"No can do, the materials that you will be translating have a security clearance so they must remain on base and so must you good buddy heh heh; but don't worry they do let you come and go as you will.".

Adam breathed a small sigh of relief after all it would be impossible to get off of a military base of any kind if the military didn't want you to go.

"So where's my apartment? hopefully somewhere between a Starbucks and a micro brewery with great burgers I hope!"

O'Neil jumped in; "thats the second surprise, Dr. Pierson you have been assigned visiting officers quarters at the base; I took the liberty of sending your stuff there." as he passed Dr. Pierson and opened the rear of the SUV putting Adams gear, and sword cases included in the back and then opening the door "shall we be going?"

"This is retribution for the bar tab isn't it Colonel"

"Yes it is! I had to justify the savings somehow so lets get moving now shall we; after you Sam"

Samantha Carter, put on a grin as she got in the SUV with Teal'c helping Dr. Jackson into the vehicle along with Dr. Pierson, and Jack taking shotgun in the front.

"I see you are still into the fencing thing"

"It keeps me in shape Daniel, it keeps me in shape."

The trip to the base, went without incident, they arrived at the apartment on base where Adam's furnishings where already setup. Colonel O'Neil grinned,

"One fully furnished residence per our agreement, ta da"

Adam, gritted his teeth biting back the response he was going to say; almost biting his lip in the process, but keeping his temper and the job. 'Wouldn't do to let out his alter ego of Death on a Horse to play, after all what would his neighbors say'. Adam made another mental note, not only would he insist on first class accomadations, but he would be more specific in his expectations, especially when dealing with the military bunch of cheap skates; the one good thing was that they laid everything out must have a few stylish personnel who know where the automan should go. He promptly settled on the couch as only he could by literally melting into it as if he only had two bones in his body, and they would have had to be made of jello. A grinning cat, would have been envious, as the SG-1 team suddenly felt much like those who adopt a cat only to find it was they that where adopted by the cat suddenly feel.

"I'll be by tomorrow, to pick you up for work! be ready" O'Neil held his trump card just wait until revelle!

3am the next day, Revelle in 1 minute and counting Colonel O'Neil, stood watching his clock 2:59am tap tap tap, waiting for that magic moment, as the first sound of the trumpet sounds the door to the apartment opened with a fully dressed and primped Adam Pierson waiting with a fresh cup of coffee for the Colonel, his smile fully deflating the Colonel's happy happy joy moment. 'Rats wouldn't you know it a early riser' Adam Pierson smiled inside he had been awake since 2am the rush of starting a new job and knowing that the good Colonel would try kept him up. Adam grabbed his coat, and followed Jack out to the waiting Jeep. O'Neil, got in the Jeep, ready to take Adam to the base medical facility for a checkup. Adam, wasn't to keen on a checkup as most immortals avoided doctors like the plague, due to their natures, and what a exam might entail, however he had prepared for the contingency by doing a little research and by claiming to be a Jehovah's Witness he would be exempt from any type of blood withdrawl as it is against their Religous Beliefs. Adam, looked at the shocked look on the Colonel's face when he informed him of his "Beliefs" and that while he would go through any physical the withdrawl of bodily fluids was out and not negotiable. Colonel O'Neil, thought about the implications, and asked Adam about transfussions and if he would ever need one, if they could get enough blood to at least get a blood type. Adam had been prepared for these contingencies for many decades, and simply refused stating that if such a incident arose it would be God's will, and that the state of his soul took precedence of that of his body. The physical went well until the doctor pulled a syringe to draw blood, and Adam refused on Religous grounds, which drew the doctor into a fit until O'Neil said that it wouldn't be necessary as Adam was only going to be with them for a short time doing translations and it would be highly unlikely that he would be injured performing those functions in a office setting. Adam, could only grin inwardly and while the Gods he had worshipped had long since faded into the fog of history, he often found use for religous observances, he had even been a priest in one of his past lives; and made it a priority to be and remain familiar with the various religons, especially those that could protect his little secret. About two hours later, O'Neil took Adam to his new office, in a rather non-discript building; it wasn't bad actually being part of a small attached warehouse, where the items he would be evaluating would be brought a small lab, with a desk and laptop; not to shabby. The next month went by in a blurr as Adam kept pretty much to himself earning a reputation as a loner, or a elitest by some as he rarely left the base, except on those occations where he would hit a steak house. Adam, didn't want to become to close to a great deal of people on the base, preferring to just be a fly on the wall despite what some might think this would leave him a face in the crowd, unrememberable except to a few people who would refer to him as a mild mannered researcher that they brought in. He did notice however that this base had a great deal of tension or anxiety running around, much like some of the front line bases in a war zone where soldiers are kept on a high alert level of awarness; people seemed to move everywhere with a clandestine purpose, and for the most part did not discuss the happenings on base, which he found to be strange.

Chapter 5. Challenges in a small town

It was two months after he arrived at the base, and was coming from a private dinner at the local steak house (the one that SG-1 is banned from), when he felt it, the presence of another immortal, Adam turned to face the alley that led to the public parking lot, walking calmly to a area where a man in a trenchcoat was waiting with a drawn sword:

"I'm Ricco Monroe from Barselona";

"I'm Adam Pierson.."

"I already know who you are you are the Highlanders pupil, pity you aren't him I would enjoy battling him, rather than a child such as yourself"

Adam, smiled inwardly he had been shielding his quickening for so many centuries that it became second nature to him, and most immortals would at best sense the presence of a newbie around him, he however also could tell how old a immortal was and how many quickenings they had taken by the feel of their quickenings, and this soon to be dead man was no newbie. Adam drew his Ivanhoe, and the duel began; Adam knew his opponent wasn't up to his caliber, but he wasn't taking any chances with him so after about five minutes of back and forth swordplay and his opponet drawing a dirk out as a secondary weapon Adam moment drew his 22 caliber browning and fired six rounds in the mans chest; inflicting mortal wounds on him, while not killing him on the spot. Methos walked up to the fool, and whispered in his ear

"There can only be ONE!"

With the utterance of ONE he beheaded the man on the spot just as he was breathing his last from the bullets in his chest. The quickening, that followed was destructive to say the least, but Adam took it easily, and left the alley unseen, except for the eyes of Colonel O'Neil who had been passing the alleyway and was attracted by the sounds of swords clashing. He had moved to the end of the alleyway to see two men dueling and was about to interfer when one of them drew a gun and shot the other in the chest, then beheaded him; that gave him pause as he was unarmed except for his Sig and didn't know if the survivor carried any more weapons and/or ammo. His decision to interfer had been taken away from him, when the victor ran from the scene. O'Neil entered the lot and moved to the body of the loser, only to notice that the body was disintegrating as if by extreme age, along with his clothes leaving just a couple of rings, and a sword which he picked up before he left himself. This was a mystery and the one thing O'Neil hated more than anything else was a mystery of this type. He decided he would check with a certain archeologist at the base to see if he might shed any light on this evenings happenings, as the sword the victor was using looked alot like a certain sword that Adam Pierson had brought with him.

Chapter 6. Discovered

Methos got to his apartment at the base quickly after the encounter, putting his sword away, putting away his clothes, and jumping in the shower, as he had the feeling that he was being followed and needed to create a quick cover. He had been in the shower for not more than 5 minutes, when he heard the knocking at his door. He wrapped the towel around himself, as he went to answer the door. As he looked outside he saw Colonel O'Neil waiting in front of his door alone. Methos emmersed himself in his Adam personna and opened the door smiling at the Colonel,

"so Colonel, what brings you to darken my door at this hour, while raising his eyebrow?"

"May I come in Dr. Pierson? I believe that we have something to discuss, like your little adventure in town this evening!"

All Methos could think was Shit, Shit, Shit, the Colonel saw the fight, but maybe all was not lost, after all he came alone, so he probably didn't get a good look at the fellow, and since he had gotten off the base, and back on without going through a checkpoint the Colonel couldn't prove that it was him, just maybe he could bluff the Colonel, afterall if he had solid proof he would have brought about a dozen MP's along with him.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I've been here and I just got out of the shower, so ..."

"Don't bullshit me Dr. Pierson, while I may not have gotten a solid look at the guys face, I did get a look at a rather wicked Ivanhoe! Where's yours..now..please."

Adam, went to where he stored his sword, and lifted the case placing it on the table between them, when O'Neil drew his Sig, and pointed it at Dr. Pierson

"slowly Dr. or you are going to get to see your insides without the benefit of a X-Ray"

Adam, saw the Sig pointed at him, and became nervous not because he might die if he was shot, but how would he explain his coming back... he removed a key that dangled on a chain around his neck and opened the case; he had wiped the blade, and it was razor sharp; so unless O'Neil confiscated his baby to chemical analysis it should pass a cursory glance.

"So Colonel, what is this about?"

O'Neil removed a sword from his coat, and placed it on the table next to the Ivanhoe, and while still holding his Sig on Adam, asked to see his side arm, and to quit the act, as there are probably about less than a half dozen swords like that in the entire country, much less this state so would you explain what I saw.

"I'm not sure if I should have your ass arrested; or you can convince me that I should just walk out that door. So which is it going to be? Adam if that is your name."

Adam sat in the chair, he knew that the jig was up, the only question was how he was going to handle it. He knew the Colonel's reputation and he himself had known soldiers like O'Neil, they where very few and far far far between.

"Let me get dressed, then we can somewhere and talk, you won't need the piece so put it away Colonel".

O'Neil was a Colonel and had delt with many people; never had he ever felt the need to just do what he was told, but he put his sidearm away

"Ok, but don't even think about pulling any vanishing acts, your little secret exit to the base, has been closed permanently!"

Methos walked along the base park path with Colonel O'Neil when he broke into the spiel:

"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you...until now." and no Colonel you are not the first mortal to know about us, just the latest."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Horseman in Stargate Command

by RiJoK

Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archeologist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you...until now." and no Colonel you are not the first mortal to know about us, just the latest."

O'Neil listened to Dr. Pierson, never saying a word, he just listened until they came to the bridge over the man made river running through the base, when O'Neil turned toward Adam, "you honestly expect me to believe that there are people out there all over the world who will live forever, or the time of this gathering, when you all will just cut each others heads off for a prize that none of you know what it is; can I say that is probably one of the dumbest things I have ever heard."

Methos, just stood there looking at O'Neil going off "weather you believe it or not Colonel it is true" and with that Adam drew a dirk from his sleave and drove the blade through his hand, raising it so that O'Neil could see it and know it wasn't some cheap theatrical trick he told him remove it, and if you "could hurry it hurts like hell." O'Neil grabbed the blade and pulled it out of Adams hand only to see small arcs of electricity moving over the wound closing it healing it, so when Adam grabbed his handkerchief and wiped the remaining blood off of his hand there wasn't even a scar. It was then that O'Neil looked at the knife in his hands then at Adam.

"So where do we go from here Colonel?"

"I really don't know; I've seen stuff in my career but nothing even comes close to this, but for now this stays right here, your secret is safe with me for now; unless I see a reason that it needs to be said, but we are going to have to go to the General".

Methos thought about knocking the Colonel out right there, and leaving the base and everyone but something in him said wait probably because he knew the General of the base from Vietnam and he knew the man that he was: someone just like O'Neil.

"It's your call Colonel, but I do have one small request"

"Yeah what?"

"I showed you mine, now how about letting me in on the your's; I've been around way too long not to see the signs and I have a guess, but how about a confirmation?"

O'Neil, looked at him and knew Adam had it about 90% figured out just no proof, so he looked to up at the stars and stared at them for a second, before he started "During WWII a archeologist uncovered a ring buried in the desert,...". As O'Neil finished, Adam looked at him, and knew all of the pieces suddenly fit, and he could only smile

"Oh Shit!, and I thought I had a secret"

"Yeah, say Adam, I gotta ask how long?"

"5 millennium give or take a few centuries"

"Oh Shit"

"Yeah, come on Colonel I figure that we're about even in the size of the secret we carry so how about I buy you a beer, I know this steak house..." and they turned and left the bridge to get really really drunk, tomorrow with the General was going to be something.

"Colonel just one more small request, please don't tell Daniel I don't think I could handle him even if I tried"

O'Neil grinned just imagining the fate of Adam Pierson, should Daniel ever discover his secret.

Meetings with the General

"O'Neil are you out of your damn mind! this had better be a April's fools joke or I may just have both of you written up and sent for a Psych eval! "

Both Adam Pierson and Colonel O'Neil grimaced, as General Hammond blew his top. Hammond was furious at the two nitwits trying to pull a fast one him; with the revealing of the Stargate to a civilian, by none other than his 2cd in command! The fact that both of them, appeared to be hung over from the prior night, well at least O'Neil; damn he outta have both of them drag off and given a psych evaluation. Of all the numbskull ideas... That was when Adam rose drawing a dagger out and grabbing the General's hand placing the dagger in it and plunging it into his heart. Adam knew that the General had served in Nam and given his record would have at some point applied what they taught him. General Hammond was in shock as the lunatic in front of him just turned a practical joke into a nightmare; he could only watch as Dr. Adam Pierson died right in front of him, with him holding the mans own dagger in his hand; the Colonel was stopping him from calling the MP's. That was when the corpse got up; which almost caused General Hammond to have a heart attack on the spot, fortunately all that happened was that the General sat in his chair, as Adam Pierson got up opened his shirt letting the General see only unblemished skin. "Damn" Adam looked at the General as he sat dumbfounded looking at him like he had grown a new head, or arose from the dead, after being stabbed. He looked at O'Neil and began the speech...

"From the dawn of time we came, moving silently down through the centuries. Living many secret lives, struggling to reach the time of the gathering, when the few who remain will battle to the last. No one has ever known we were among you...until now." and no General you are not the first mortal to know about us, just the latest."

I am who I am; not who I was at least not really.

Adam, spent the better part of the day, with the General and Colonel telling them his history, or as much as he could without telling them the entire history of the world. The look from them when he covered his time as a horseman was a awakening for both the General and O'Neil, and that was the highly edited version. It took most of the night, for Adam to cover his life but he did it in a very condensed, and extremely edited version.

"Let me get this straight Dr. Pierson; the real reason that the Great Wall was built wasn't to keep out the Mongol horde, but you and your brothers?"

"Let's just say that we where a lot scarier Sir, a lot Scarier!"

O'Neil, just looked on his imagination running wild, "So you guys weren't the nicest of people back then, I hope that you changed since then?"

"Actually Colonel, I haven't changed that much; I love my life and want it to continue. Back then, I was under the watchful eye of Krieg; and I enjoyed what I did, the fear that I saw in the eyes of those that I killed, and worse. Recently I took part in setting up my brothers and killing them all; by the way Krieg wanted to use a biological weapon to kill off most of humanity and reunite the Horseman. Understand something I am a survivor period. I have existed for as long as I have by adapting to the times, I am still a survivor and greedy as I am for life; never forget Colonel every day is precious, more precious than all the wealth of the world, and I am quite addicted to it. There are things that I might be willing to risk my life over, but understand they are damn rare! The safety of this world is one of them, so I want in to your little program, and I think that having someone who cannot die might be a big plus for your team."

The General looked at O'Neil, already seeing the possibilities of having someone like Dr. Pierson on the team, his only concern was that Dr. Pierson appeared to have little if any allegiance to anyone other than himself or his best interests, which at the present time concede with their own. The Colonel saw the look that the General was giving him, and came up with a plan at least something that will buy them some time to get a better feel for Dr. Pierson.

"It's Ok by me, but doctor you are going to have to sign up, with all that goes with it!; and I do intend to make sure that you are not going to be a danger to my teams."

O'Neil smiled, before chiming in "Oh by the way I figure that we can't tell Daniel any of this, or he is going to kidnap the good doctor and lock him in a room until he discovers the answers to all of his questions in about oh... you are immortal right?"

Hammond started to laugh, at the joke O'Neil made and the look of sheer terror on the face of Dr. Pierson for someone who was Death over 3,000 years ago he appeared to be scarred shitless at the thought of being locked in a room with Dr. Jackson.

"Yes Colonel, I agree and Dr. Pierson welcome to SG-1; I'll work on the paperwork to make sure that your recruitment goes without a incident. Dismissed gentlemen"

Both Colonel O'Neil, and Dr. Pierson came to attention and saluted the General.

The next few weeks, Colonel O'Neil was in heaven after seeing Dr. Pierson's physical results, as well as his targeting the man was a natural, at firearms, and edged weapons; and given what he now knew of the good Dr. a vital necessity for his survival. The Dr. showed abilities with computers that rivaled any elite hacker and after he took O'Neil on a guided and unscripted tour of the bases computerized systems by gaining access to them via hacking O'Neil just came to realize that Dr. Pierson was a one man army and would be next to impossible for them to stop unless he wanted to be stopped. O'Neil was wondering what a army of such beings could do against the Goul'd.

Challenges at SGC Teal'c learns a lesson in humility

Teal'c was entering the gym, ready to begin his classes; he had for the last few months been teaching the various members of the the base in the martial diciplines of Kel'no' Reem, and a few had even begun to show some progress. For the most part Teal'c was bored with these humans and with the exception of SG-1 he felt that earth had very few soldiers who would be able to stand up to a seasoned Jaffa warrior, such as himself. These humans while worthy beings and great allies where far from the ancient Tauri; his only hope was to be with them, and hope that one day he would be able to with there help free the Jaffa from their Goul'd masters. He entered the gym, he saw a man going through forms that he himself had only seen done with such fluidity of movement as to indicate a true master of unarmed combat; perhaps this man, might just prove to be a challenge even though he bore the face of a hated enemy, he was a different man. Teal'c could only watch as others entered the gym, to begin class and where greated with the sight of the archeologist that just joined them, demonstrating a level of skill that was unheard of at least on this planet! Teal'c could hear some of the mutterings of the other soldiers comparing him to this Pierson; that set off his sense of pride, something had to be done; perhaps Teal'c would challenge this new comer and demonstrate why a first prime should never be so easily dismissed or disreguarded.

Adam, had entered the gym to begin his workout, a benefit of having joined the military he got to move his workouts to a fully furnished gym, rather than the cold concrete of the warehouse where he had to watch his step, least he break something. He had begun by flowing through some of the modern diciplines of Karate, and Jujitsu; then he began to move into older forms of Kung Fu, and Indo Chinese fighting styles many of which had not seen the light of day in centuries. He had just entered one of the oldest forms know to him, and had begun to reach a level of focus and relaxation that nothing short of being attacked physically could break when he began to feel others gathering around watching him, his movements began to blend into one another and it probably looked like some complex dance much like a ballet; he also began to feel the presence of another, someone who was hostile to his presence yet was holding back as if waiting. Adam decided that he would let the idiot wait, as he began to move faster, dancing on plumb tree poles as easily as most people walk across a level floor he finally flipped midair flowing to the ground; it was then that he stood up facing the chest of the one whose presence was the center of hostility towards him. "I apologize if my little exercise has caused a disruption to your class Jaffa, how pray-tell might I make amends?" "Indeed, perhaps if you are not to fatiqued we might provide these disciples a proper demonstration of the various skills they are attempting to master?" "Whenever you are ready" "No, No please take a few moments to refresh yourself, your demonstration was very enlightening."

Adam stretched, performing movements that a person would need to be triple jointed, as Teal'c began similar movements neither was about to give an inch, as people began to start laying wagers on who was going to come out of this one, the odds favored Teal'c the former Jaffa, yet a couple of wagers went in favor of the good professor. The Gym had a upper gallery where three people where standing watching, all three had laid bets on the skinny white guy confident that the former Jaffa First Prime was about to get his head handed to him. The people in the gym cleared the area, as the fight began; it was a no brainer from the start, Teal'c moved like greased lightning, his movements blending from one to another yet despite how fast and smooth he was, no matter what he tried the Dr. Pierson was just a split second faster, and smoother after about 30 seconds it was quite clear to Teal'c that this was a fight that he had no chance of winning. Teal'c however was a pround Jaffa and would not make this a easy win and poured everything he had into a attack, only to be brought to his knees by several quick nerve strikes by Dr. Adam Pierson, who stepped back and bowed to the fallen Jaffa in a traditional bow, when he came forward to him,and extended his hand to help him up "you fought well, Jaffa". It was then that Master Bratak, Colonel O'Neil, and General Hammond entered the Gym "Ok Dismissed troops, get back to your duty stations" The Gym cleared, as Master Bratak came toward Dr. Pierson, and bowed "Thank You...'Master' Pierson, it was a honor to see you execute the oldest forms of Kel'no' Reem; I have only heard descriptions from those who saw them performed by ancient masters; I am deeply honored Thank You". "You are welcome, however the true credit falls upon the shoulders of this great warrior, his skill demanded that I push myself to my limits; perhaps when we battle again the results will be different." Teal'c rose and bowed lowly to Dr. Pierson "Thank You, for the praise Master Pierson". One thought kept going through O'Neil's head a one man combat team. Strangely the same thought kept going through the General's head.

Methos aka Death on a Horse emerges

Word spread through the base quickly of Dr. Pierson beating Teal'c in single combat; which got the attention of Dr. Jackson who frankly was having a difficult time assimilating that the skinny Dr. Pierson could even hold one of those swords he carried around much less best perhaps the finest fighter he had ever seen. He made it a point to have the newest member of SG-1 present during their next meeting; he was going to get to the bottom this and damn quick. No human should be a match for a seasoned Jaffa warrior a race genetically engineered by the Goul'd to be larger, faster, stronger, and have a nearly endless stamina; couple all that with the training a regular Jaffa received, much less someone who was a first prime and something just didn't smell right to Daniel. The next day, everyone was gathered around the table, as Daniel wheeled himself in with a squad of armed guards and ordered everyone to remain seated with their hands on the table. Colonel O'Neil was about to say something when the guards all drew their weapons and aimed them at the SG-1 team; "I apologize, its just that something is going on here that needs some heavy duty explaining and unless I get some serious answers quickly no one is leaving here!" O'Neil checked the faces of the marines now leveling their weapons on the SG-1 team, and a very serious looking Daniel waiting for a explanation and he had a nasty suspicion as to what had caused this. "Danny, would you please call off the attack dogs, we have not been overrun in fact we have gained a major advantage against the Goul'd." "Sorry Colonel, but I need a explanation as to how a middle-aged college professor who has a fencing fetish, could defeat a former first prime of a Goul'd System Lord" "Indeed, that has puzzled me; however I assure that he defeated me fairly his skill at Kel 'No' Reem is quite exceptional and shows a highly advanced level of discipline." "Precisely Teal'c; your martial discipline is virtually unknown outside of this complex and there are NO masters of the art on the planet, you Teal'c are perhaps the sole practitioner of the art on the planet so how did Dr. Pierson acquire such a "high level" of skill in the art?" Everyone sat back eyes began to move to Dr. Pierson who was waiting, as if attempting to decide on a course of action; in fact it was as if he did not want to proceed down a course of action when he suddenly got up out of his chair his eyes began to glow a brilliant white as the air began to become charged with electricity his voice cut through everything in its path: "Put those weapons away now!" The marines being highly trained soldiers and told that they where the basest of the bad did the only thing they knew they opened up on full auto riddling Dr. Pierson with hundreds of rounds of ammunition only the strange thing was he didn't go down, but he was thrown to the wall as he slumped down, only to get back up his voice darker and more ominous than any Goul'd sending chills down the spines of everyone present "I said put those weapons down now!" and he moved a virtual blur he attacked the half dozen marines disarming them, and leaving them slumped on the floor alive but soon to wish that the good Dr had killed them when they gain consciousness again and the pain kicks in. Dr. Pierson aka Methos ancient among ancients focused his quickening allowing it to enhance his speed and strength coupling it with his own skills; what followed was a shocked Dr. Jackson attempting to get out of his chair only to be pushed back into it as the marines where crumpled in human sized heaps around the room, looking up at the almost white eyes of a man once called Death on a horse. "I had hoped to perhaps do this differently doctor; however your infernal curiosity and perhaps my own foolishness as to believe that I might have had more time since defeating Teal'c to bring you along with the other members of your team into my little secret instead of just the Colonel and General; you want to know how, I will tell you child, I am Methos eldest of a race that as existed aside your own walking in the shadows teaching, guarding, and nurturing humanity, we have been and continue to walk amongst you, we are not angels, or saints, but we are neither devils either doctor we are who and what we are; I am immortal Dr. Jackson and have lived for so long that I no longer can point to a place on this entire planet to say that is where I was born, or I lived there! I have seen entire civilizations rise and fall, some I toppled myself because I could; I have been a slave and a god, as well as everything in between! I have chosen to stand with you not as some one man army, but as a equal though in truth we are not. I am not vain, or egotistical in my words doctor I know the strength of the enemy as well as the power that I wield. I am a survivor first and foremost, then a tactician; your Jaffa Teal'c is a prime example of what your enemy populates their armies with and that what you will have to face; I say now that you have your work cut out for you and need all the help that you can get now stop this foolishness and lets discuss how and what we are going to do to end the threat that the Goul'd pose to this world!".

Everyone had been taken aback by his words they also had a new name Methos; Dr. Jackson recognized the name from ancient texts that spoke of a Methos and if he was one and the same then he didn't know if they had just slid off the frying pan and into the fire, or had found a alley that actually could do what he set out to do topple the Goul'd!

"For years now you have all been galavanting around the Universe through the 'Gate' and thankfully have made a few allies though how you have been battling the Goul'd has been disgraceful all you seem to be doing is a holding action in which you will eventually be overrun; you need to change your tactics! You need to take the battle to them, force them into a defensive mode by taking over a weak System Lord, and then build an army; taking your time, and with proper planning I estimate that over approximately the next 40 years to a century you will have them conquered. Because at this rate I estimate that it will be about a decade before a single system lord overruns all the others, and unites them against the Earth; in which case you are royally screwed! From what I have gleaned from your tactical I estimate that it would take no more than a half dozen to a dozen of these larger pyramid vessels to reduce this planets surface to barren rock."

The General looked at Dr. Pierson a deep concern etched on his face; "Methos your time-frame while probably short for you is far longer than we can afford also we do not have the sheer man power to challenge even a weak system lord much less defend this planet from a half dozen Goul'd Capital ships." Teal'c turned to Methos "Master Pierson; we have already fought several System Lords, and this world is protected by a very powerful race of ancients known as the Asguard; along with others we have secured technology that we are working on distributing around this worlds most powerful governments." Methos took what each of them said before looking at them, a evil grin appearing on his face; "That was before, this is now we can challenge them and defeat them, the problem is not your lack of technology but your inability to do what is needed, further you can not stand against them in a head to head but need to utilize black ops style assaults taking out the head, while leaving the body intact so that you can gain capital against other System Lords; you need to build your own armies, from the ranks of your enemies; you will also need to apply some of the teaching of a former pupil of mine Sun Tzu; as well people just one other small factor to consider you never had someone like me to aid you!" Methos turned to Teal'c "child, who is the weakest of the Lords, perhaps one who has not yet attained the title of System Lord?"

Daniel just sat in his chair popping a pill to ease his pain, and prayed for the first time in his life, because if what was happening was true the Earth was about to go to war with the Goul'd head to head, and despite what Dr. Pierson (Methos) said, he sincerely doubted that they could win.

"The problem is that every time you defeat a System Lord, or some other piss ant Lord wanna be you leave! You create a vacuum and a power struggle emerges from which only the strongest survive and what you are left with is a even stronger enemy becoming at your door. This must change! You should if you are unable to conquer a weak lord support a single system lord, forging an alliance against other system lords."

Everyone was sitting in rapt attention as Methos took the teachings of Sun Tzu and applied them to their situation; even Colonel O'Neil had given the Dr. his complete undivided attention along with Master Bratak who was nodding his head, and Teal'c who simply would raise his eyebrow at the level of complexity of the plans that flowed through "Master" Pierson. He had in a span of about one hour outlined three plans that could be switched even at mid stream or act as fall backs on how to start the battle with the System Lords, the one aspect that concerned him, was that as he came up with these plans Teal'c listened and estimated the number of warriors that would be lost which did not seem to even faze the doctor; also his eyes had become bottomless pools of darkness flat and lifeless as discussing the loss of the lives would be nothing more than ordering breakfast at the local Denny's. This Pierson was a very dangerous man, and Teal'c vowed then and there that he would never again underestimate him, for he was like no other warrior he had ever faced, images of battling someone who he could not kill, who would just take the fire from fully automated weapons and shrug them off as if they where insect bites and then take out a half dozen seasoned fighters who while not Goul'd trained, where highly competent sent a chill of fear through him, for perhaps the first time in his life he had tasted fear and it was all from this man.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Horseman in Stargate Command

by RiJoK

Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archeologist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

Chapter 11. Changes around the SGC - Death on a Horse takes over.

Hammond sat in his office reading what Dr Jackson had provided him with, as to the history of the man known to them as Methos aka Dr. Adam Pierson. He already knew some of the items in the report before him from the meeting he had with is 2IC, and Methos himself, but this report shed a light and instilled a healthy dose of fear in him, that he hadn't felt since he first went to Nam. The report outlined, the being known as Methos's life, through the millenniums, with names such as Merlin, and Methuselah, being aliases that he had used over the centuries, giving him a true look at the personna of the man he had come to know over the last few months, and respect. He was focused, driven, cold and calculating with a objectivity, that he had never before experienced or found in another human being. Dr. Pierson seemed to have a history with the Gou'ld that he wasn't speaking of. Hammond could only think that if Dr. Pierson was holding anything back relating to the Gou'ld what else could he, or would he hold back. This concerned the General as from what he had heard from Methos himself, and what he had read in Dr. Jacksons report told him that Dr. Pierson, no Methos, for that was who he really was; he was a man who would leave his allies, if it was in his best interest, who had left people to be victimized by invaders only to save his own skin. When Methos said that he had raised, and toppled entire civilizations just because he could told him volumes of the man who called himself Dr. Pierson. General Hammond began to review a folder of changes that Methos had made that would reshape the SGC from a reactive, exploratory organization to a pro-active organization that was preparing to go head to head against a technological superior advisory and since he first came through and saw what they where up against he genuinely felt sorry for the Gou'ld. The only true worry he had was at what cost would victory take, and what would they be after…

Over the last few months Methos had slowly begun to reshape the SGC; the General flipped through the suggestions and reflected on how many had been rubber stamped by himself; the man was amazing, especially in requiring that everyone learn Gou'ld, as well as how to ride horses and handle edged weapons. The General thought back to when the horses arrived at the base, and Methos demonstrated just why he and his brothers where called the Horsemen. He saw him as he rode to the gate and looked down on them, his eyes black as coal, and filled with fire and he was taken back to the faces of men who had been in war for far to long, and had come to love it to much. The soldiers at the SGC where also beginning to change, people where moving differently more aggressively with more purpose; even Teal'c seemed to have changed, gone was the aloofness of the former First Prime of Apophis, and the biggest bad ass of the base, Methos had that privileged position. The General walked the halls back to his office, only to find the Devil himself waiting for him, with coffee. 'Greatings General' just the man I wanted to see; I have news from the Tok'ra we have our bases now all we need are troops and supplies.

Hammond looked at the man before him sipping his coffee, and went through the mental checklist of the report that Dr Jackson had given him, if he was going to command this man, he needed to know, and know everything about him and his past before he could let him go through the StarGate, to another world. Hammond sat in his chair and pushed a button under his desk which locked the doors, and engaged the security protocols that would lock his office from any electronic intrusion, which it appears Methos instantly recognized, and with the sudden change in demeanor and body language the man before him, was no long Dr. Adam Pierson mild mannered researcher and linguist, but Methos death on a horse, member of the original four horsemen. "Adam, or should I call you Methos am not sure anymore just who you are exactly, but I want you to know how much I appreciate what you have done here at the SGC, however I can no longer just rubber stamp your suggestions and let you have free reign here; we have a chain of command and as your command I need to know more about the man I have under my command before I can let this go any further, so what we say here in this office until I disengage the locks and electronic security measure remains here between you and me and no one else of that you will have my word, I only am asking that you answer my questions, and I do mean all of my questions with absolute honesty, leaving nothing out. Do you agree to do this, if not let me know now, and I will let you leave and no one will follow you but you will be out of the SGC; do we understand each other?"

Methos listened, closely he knew the General was a man of his word, and if he chose he would be able to leave, but if he chose to stay he would have to answer questions about himself that quite frankly he wasn't comfortable answering, not that he was squeamish, but after so many centuries of wearing masks his true face his true being would have to be let out, and questions answered; questions that even the do gooder Highlander wasn't privy to.. Methos stood, moving to the glass partition that separated the General's office to the Gate room, where the Stargate stood; he faced a decision total disclosure to this man, who frankly he had developed a grudging respect for, or to bury his secrets and run, though he knew that eventually his secrets would come out; the question was would it be now, or when the Gou'ld finally came to conquer this world.. Methos looked out at the Stargate and hung his head, as he made his decision; "Ask away General, just remember you asked for this, and also know that I will not jeopardize or compromise others nor will I stay here indefinitely playing unlimited questions; I will swear here and now to answer any and all questions you ask provided that they do not jeopardize or compromise others, until sunset which I believe is in about 8 hours so what would you know?"

Hammond, listened to the compromise, which frankly was better than he had hoped for, before he looked at the man before him, not Dr. Pierson, or Methos, but just a man who had seen more than he himself had ever believed possible; "Ok, Dr. Pierson please tell me everything that you know of the Gou'ld and the Stargate". Methos smirked one question and a loaded one at that; "Just call me Adam General, and as for the the Gate, well it all began a long time ago, when they first came to the Earth, we gauged time differently ….

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

A Horseman in Stargate Command  
by RiJoK

Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archeologist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

Chapter 12. Confessions & Concessions

Just call me Adam… George, and as for the the Gate, well it all began a long time ago, when they those who called themselves Gods, first came to the Earth, we gauged time differently back then, I was different back then, I wasn't Death on a Horse, it was before the horsemen; it was a time when I came to a crossroads in my life. Believe it or not, I had a family children not my own as my kind are all sterile, they where children that I had adopted and raised as my own, when the day came that the monster warriors of the Gods arrived, with the heads of serpents, carrying staves that shot fire and killed whatever they hit; that's how I died my first death; when they killed my wife, my children, my friends, everyone I had ever known. I lost it and charged them, only to be shot down, and killed. When I awoke I was surrounded by the dead bodies of everyone I ever knew, that was when my life changed, I thought that the Gods had spared me so that I could avenge my fallen friends and family, and I dedicated myself to a single goal to avenge the fallen people in my life murdered by the God Ra, I became everything I hated, everything I fought. It was in the time before I met Kronos, that I raised the people against the God Ra, and his armies. We drove them back through what you call the Stargate. We buried it and I left to roam the lands, for a few centuries, I thought that the Gods would take me eventually, but it wasn't until later that I came upon a Egyptian Immortal who became my teacher. He taught me the Rules that we Immortals live by, and the Game that we play. It would be about two hundred or so years later that I met Kronos, and later the brothers Silas, and Caspian, it was soon after that the horsemen where born.

I went to a very dark place George, darker than anything you can imagine, Kronos fueled my darkness and we began to ride cutting a path of death and destruction from what you call modern Europe to the lands of Asia, for over 1200 years; we looted, raped, and killed living only for the moment. I won't bother you with the specifics of the horrors that I committed just let me say that I made every dictator or System Lord you have ever met seem like angels and saints. It all came to a head during a raid of a village, I had killed a family, their toddler son, wounded and laying in my arms, when my "brothers" began to tease me asking if I was sparring the child so that I could take him under my wing; it was during this that I snapped the boys neck with my own hands ensuring he had a quick and merciful death, that I changed for the first time, I saw myself as I was and what I had become a force worse than what I had fought a true monster. It took me another century to find and cultivate the smallest spark of humanity I still had in me.

I was finally able to flee my brothers and have been living my life until recently when Kronos reappeared wanting to utilize a biological weapon to wipe out the majority of humanity and bring back the horsemen. I along with another Immortal, battled them and gave them what we would refer to as the final death. George what I now tell you must remain between us and only us. I am immortal, and can not die except if my head should fall from my shoulders. What would happen then is that my essence what we immortals call our quickening would emerge. A quickening is highly destructive, and the older the quickening the more destructive it would be.. Methos paused letting this sink in to General Hammond.. I am the oldest of immortals in existence and my quickening if released would in all likelihood level this base.

General Hammond listened to the man before him tell of the horror that his life had been, and what he had become today. The thought that this man could in his death level this mountain complex frankly was tearing him in two directions the one where he listened to more and asked the remainder of his questions or get this man as far away as is humanly possible perhaps a underground bunker..

Adam looked at the General, taking in every nuance of the mans body language, he could see the concern in his face and the unanswered questions in his eyes. It had been centuries since he had such a frank and open conversation about his past with anyone, much less a mortal.

General Hammond, paused forming his words, as he could tell this wasn't easy for Dr. Pierson, so he took a few moments to phrase his next words very carefully; you said others; I understand that you have confidences that must be kept, but I need to ask, if there where any others that might be able to help us?, and this ultimate death, the taking of another's head when this "quickening" is released; just what is it? This is a game to you? Please help me to understand Adam, because frankly you scare me and that isn't something that comes easily.

George, do you remember when Colonel O'Neil and I first spoke to you?, well the night before I had met a immortal in single combat to the death and for us we live by very few rules, they are as follows:

Rule #1: We are forbidden from battling on Holy ground; the only time this was violated was just before the eruption of Pompeii; since then not even the most wicked of us will not violate that rule. Holy Ground ANY holy ground is sacred and will not be violated.

Rule #2: In the end there can only be one; and while we live we do form friendships, alliances, romances after all if you live forever it is very painful to watch those you love grow old and die before your eyes knowing you will just go on. And eventually we will all be drawn to a far away place to battle to the last for the prize. I do not know what it is, but I can guess that with each quickening we take we gain all the knowledge and essence of the immortal who's head we have taken.

Rule #3: All combat is one on one, we do not involve others in our battles, though some have cheated.

Rule #4: This is the last one; all combat is to the finish it all ends when one of us takes the others head; no exceptions George no mercy, ever.

As for your other questions, I can not nor will I speak of, or tell you of other immortals, unless I absolutely have to these are my friends, no family just like SG-1 is yours, and I will not violate that trust ever! I can think of a few who might be willing, but I will speak to them when the time is right, and I will decide when that is. The Game as we call it is a abomination of a game of genocide, in which the victor gains ultimate power. The quickening is what you might call the soul, or life energy and ours grows stronger the longer that we live in my case it is quite powerful and I have taken to shielding it so that others are unable to locate me.

This went on for nearly eight hours, at the end Hammond could only get up and leave the room, understanding just how hard it was for Dr. Pierson, Methos to talk with him, this way and he had a great deal to take in and to consider. He now understood who Dr. Pierson was at least as well as anyone could; he understood just how much trust he had to have in him to have shared this level of information. His only question and he was the only one who could answer it: Where do we go from here?

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

A Horseman in Stargate Command  
by RiJoK

Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archeologist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

Chapter 13. Where do we go from here?  
General Hammond walked to the surface, he had a great deal of information, and needed time to think about what he was going to do. The man known as Dr. Pierson was fast becoming a fixture at the SGC, he had in the short time he had been there with a sense of purpose and hope in their fight against the Gou'ld. Hammond thought back to the discussion of Methos past, and how he had come to be "Death on a Horse", but more importantly how he had unified a people against a System Lord nearly 5000 years ago, and won; the only thing that concerned him was how he had won, by his own admission he had to become colder and darker than the enemy; to resort to methods that he frankly didn't think they would be able to resort to, without jeopardizing who they where, and their alliances with races such as the Asguard and the Tok'ra. In the end, the end simply didn't justify the means to achieve it, yet Methos for all of his bluster about his past and the darkness with-in, came off as a likable fellow, with a very serious love of beer; his current tab at the Steak-House was now nearly two thousand dollars and rising. The only question left was how was he going to curtail Methos, when the time came.

Jack O'Neil, sat with his back to a tree, fishing pole in hand and a sense of utter piece on his face, when Dr. Pierson walked unto him beer in hand, and sat next to him as he watched O'Neil fish, a highly difficult task, considering that not ten minutes ago, Methos saw the man toss his line bereft of bait into the water. "So Jack, practicing the long lost art of Zen fishing?";

"Yep, and enjoying myself immensely; so how did your discussion with the General go?"

"Better than I thought it would, he got his questions answered, and frankly didn't run out of his office screaming so I think he took it better than some."

"Anything I need to be read into?"

"Not really, unless it will make you feel better having nightmares about me."

"No Thanks, oh BTW thanks for the beer"

"Nonsense, O'Neil I put it on my tab, the tab that the Airforce is paying" (Hushed Maniacal Laugh from both).

"Adam, you realize that I can't keep Daniel at bay forever, and he is going to get you alone sometime?"

"Unfortunately yes I do, pity I was rather enjoying watching him come up with his list of questions. I stole a peek at it and made a copy, thought I might just leave the answers on his desk, with a apology letter as a peace offering"

"No can do, he is determined to question you himself, but he isn't the one that you have to worry about, Adam its the Doc; afraid that your religious B.S. just won't fly with her, and she does plan on doing a VERY, through examination"

Methos, gasped at the thought of the rather attractive Doctor Frasier and just exactly what she had in mind for him, and shuddered.

"So, I guess the General asked this already, and since I know you are not the only immortal on our world, just how many, and would they like to sign up?"

"Going to tell you the same thing I told the General, on the first one no guess as to how many, as for the other, some might just do it, if they are asked in the right way, and no I won't tell you who; if it comes to it I will be the one who does the asking."

They sat there drinking their beers, as night approached, when they got up and headed back to the base. With only a case of empty beers and a fishing pole between them.

Chapter 14. A System Lord is born

It was a meeting they where having now every week, where Methos would outline plans on taking out a weak System Lord, or finding one that they could manipulate or ally themselves with; the big problem that they all faced was the enormous gap in technology between themselves and the Gou'ld; and the fact that some of their allies simply did not feel that they where ready to receive advanced technology. It was after Master Bratak finished his report, on the weakest of the Lords, that Methos rose, taking the head of the table, and with eyes on him, began to discuss a plan that just might net them the tech that they needed along with creating a creditable threat that the Gou'ld would think twice before facing head on.

Methos began his discussion outlining how some of the most feared of the System Lords actually came to power emerging from the shadows much like Anubus, only being a 1/2 ascended being he already had the power to take whatever he wanted, they would have to follow this example and create their own Shadow Lord utilizing weapons and tech recovered from past missions, along with using their allies the Tok'ra, and Asguard among others, to spread rumors that their cousins the Gou'ld would eventually intercept.

Some of the fallen bases of former System Lords that the SGC had fought and defeated, would be converted to this Shadow Lords bases for them to discover when the time was right, with the impression that they had been abandoned very quickly hopefully this wild goose chase would keep the real System Lords busy securing themselves and their holdings from the others, after all the thought that a piss-ant planet like the Earth would be able to wage a head to head war with them would be laughable.

Methos went on to equire that both the Asguard and the Tok'ra cooperate, creating epic battles with the Shadow Lord that would be recorded to be found later, by the enemy show this Lord, dealing them crippling blows, only to have to flee to maintain his secrecy. Methos explained that his plan was to have the Gou'ld believe that one of their very own was the Master Mind, behind this ruse; using his own army to gather smaller systems under their command in a bid to take over another more powerful System Lord; this would cause them to all become more isolated and paranoid, pitting themselves against each other, and the secret Shadow Lord would be, and could be blamed by them for anything that happened. In the end they would tear themselves apart giving the SGC time to gather and reverse engineer what they needed to create proper capital ships of their own; also Methos wanted to duplicate the Atlantis Database and bring it back to Earth so that they could do the same reverse engineering to the Ancients technologies. That brought up the discussion as to who was this Shadow Lord was going to be.

Methos smiled I know just the boy scout needed and he started to laugh as he left the meeting muttering about payback for being sucked into risking his head for the Highlander and it finally becoming time to collect on old debts.

to be continued 


	6. Chapter 6

A Horseman in Stargate Command

by RiJok

Synopsis: Dr. Jackson, while on a away mission gets a close call, and decides that it was high time that the SGC got another translator/archeologist on the team. While recuperating he builds a list of persons that have his abilities with languages a rather short list of which a scholar named Adam Pierson heads the list.

Chapter 15. A Highlander comes along

Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud exited the Colorado Springs Airport to see Methos, the oldest of all the immortals waiting for him, with a smile on his face that quite frankly sent a chill down his spine; a smile that would have caused him to turn around and get back on the plane and head back to Portland, if he didn't owe the old man so much. He also had to admit as to being curious as to what Methos wanted, as he felt that he knew him and Methos frankly chose to run, rather than fight, whenever he could; only this time he was standing there grinning. Methos stopped leaning on the SUV and came grabbing his bags, and took them to the SUV, where he tossed them in the back, before opening the door for him;

"Come on Highlander, adventure enough for a dozen lifetimes awaits, don't be a stick in the mud."

Duncan got in the SUV, and was just settling in when he felt the presence of another, only it wasn't another immortal, he turned around to see Teal'c sitting in the back with a arched eyebrow as Methos hopped into the drivers seat and started the SUV, heading into traffic. Duncan quickly remembered why he always drove with the Old Man, and never ever let him borrow his precious T-Bird; he drove like a maniac, as he headed out of town, to god knows where. It was about 45 minutes later that Methos came to a stop at of all things a military guard shack, where he flashed his ID and drove in quickly. They came to a private road, and Duncan was beginning to feel uneasy with the sight of so many military walking about;

"Jus wha haven you gotten me into you old haggis"

Methos began laughing as he drove into the tunnel that lead directly into the mountain to his parking spot aka General Hammond's parking spot!, only to see a smiling Jack O'Neil waiting for them.

"You had to steal the General's new SUV, really Pierson of all the vehicles to steal".

"Now now, Colonel I just borrowed it, and your vehicle was well a piece of junk I would recommend a nice affordable mid-sized sedan preferably in a nice burgundy with a tan leather interior".

"Indeed, a most excellent choice of transport, I would only add the AWD for greater driving stability".

Two airmen approached the SUV, as Methos grabbed the bags and tossed the bags to them, informing them to put them in one of the visiting dignitaries suites near his lab, as he ushered Duncan through to the elevator, he pulled out a packet of papers, and pen informing him to sign on all the places he found a 'X', and before he asked

"It's well worth it Duncan".

Duncan signed the papers which Methos handed to Colonel O'Neil, as the Elevator reached level 15 opening to Major Samantha Carter, who almost ran into the Highlander only to look up into his brown eyes, and smiling face;

"Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud; a pleasure to meet such a radiant vision; Adam if this fine woman is why you brought me here I must agree she is well worth the trip, and then some".

Dr. Carter to turn a crimson red.

O'Neil muttered "She's property of the USAF boy scout, and off limits".

Which caused Teal'c to raise his eyebrow uttering 'Indeed', which caused Methos to start laughing.

"Oh kids lets play nice now don't make me send you all to neutral corners; and have Teal'c enforce it Come on Duncan, its high time I introduced you to the man in charge, and just so that you know he was a actual eagle scout."

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A Horseman in Stargate Command  
by RiJoK

Message from the Author: I wanted to thank everyone for sticking it out this far.

Chapter 16. Journey to Other Worlds  
The Gate Room, stood outside the window of the office, where Duncan McCloud sat staring at the people before him, with none other than Methos the eldest immortal of them all, telling him that the show Wormhole Extreme was real and this wasn't some joke concocted by Methos; also that he had revealed the existence of Immortals to these mortals, the US Air Force. He sat there listening to Methos outline his plan and his part in it; also how much the Highlander owed him and that he was collecting, in short he was screwed.

Methos, walked out of the conference room with the rest of SG-1 heading to the Gate room with Duncan bringing up the rear; hoping against all hope that this was still some kind of weird joke, but fearing that it was absolutely real with each new step. They entered the room, as the last chevron engaged, and the gate activated. Duncan gave each member of SG-1 a cursory glance pausing at the weapons that they carried and how each of them moved as they approached the ramp to wherever they where going. He approached the event horizon following SG-1, as Samantha Carter turned at the last moment to him smiling.

"just take a deep breath before you step through it helps", before she smiled and walked through.

Duncan paused a moment of uncertainty as he placed his hand through the gate, taking a deep breath and walked through, leaving the Earth for the first time, and to think it only took him 400 years to get there.

Chapter 17. A visit to the Tok'Ra  
Duncan stepped through to a new Planet, SG-1 and Methos where waiting for him, smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to P34-353J; Duncan McCloud of the Clan McCloud"

They turned and walked towards a rock outcrop and then down until they came to a large rough circular area; Duncan stopped looked around and at the walls of the cave that they where standing in;

"so this is it, where's this base you've been talking about Methos?"

Methos grinned as he turned to face his pupil, "Right here Duncan" and he pressed the device on his wrist which caused a set of rings to come around them; the next thing Duncan saw was bluish walls and strange men with staves standing guard around the perimeter of the room. Standing at the arch-way stood two people, Samantha Carter's father, and Anise.  
Duncan kept looking around his eyes pausing at the alien Anise, as the outfit that she was wearing was just shy of indecent, along with the smile on her face, when she took note of the reactions of the male members of SG-1 and there guest. Her eyes glowed as she extended her hands approaching the group, specifically Duncan McCloud.

'Greatings Duncan McCloud of the clan McCloud of the Tauri home world the Tok'Ra bid you welcome and long life.'

to be continued 


End file.
